Aquel día
by Setsuza
Summary: Aun llueve y sin embargo, no siento las gotas mojarme... Por fin el Capitulo Final! [CulquieraXCualquiera]
1. Llueve

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo : )

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

**Aquel día…**

Capitulo I. Llueve

"_Que ironía…"_ es lo único que pasa por mi mente mientras miro absorto el liquido oscuro que contiene la taza frente a mi, me encontraba en una pequeña cafetería ubicada en la colonia mas tranquila de la ciudad, es mi lugar favorito sin embargo, hoy no se ve tan acogedora y calida, al contrario la percibo fría y distante.

"_Que ironía…" _la frase vuelve a pasar por mi cabeza.

Justo estoy sentado en la apodada "mesa del olvido" y es que extrañamente todo aquel que se sentase aquí, fuera solo o acompañado, estaba destinado a ser olvidado o a tener que olvidar, quizá se debía a que era la mesa mas apartada de la entrada o era tal ves por encontrase en la esquina del lugar, lo cierto es que cuando una pareja se atrevía a sentarse en la susodicha después del primer café volverían a su individualidad, o bien se sentaban aquí aquellos que querían llorar cómodamente por una perdida del corazón, lamentablemente yo no soy la excepción a esta regla (pertenezco a los del segundo grupo) y es que apenas puedo creer que algunos días atrás era yo quien contemplaba a las próximas victimas de la maldición; recuerdo que pensé "_Pobres, espero que no se separen…" _y justo entonces el chico se levanto de su asiento, pago la cuenta y se marcho dejando atrás a una desecha chica que lloraba inconsolablemente, me reprimí mentalmente e intente disimular, fue entonces cuando la escuche decir **—No te preocupes, eso no nos pasará nunca—** mientras tomaba mi mano y sonreía dulcemente **—Por su puesto—** conteste besándola calidamente.

"_Que ironía…" _Una vez mas esa oración retumba fuertemente en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, tanto que a pesar de ser hombre las lagrimas empiezan a brotar. "_¿Por qué?..." _la inevitable pregunta que todos hacen cuando algo malo les ocurre "_¿Por qué yo¿A caso no fui suficiente para ella¿Qué fue lo que me falto?..."_ Y como si fuese cosa de magia la lluvia comienza a cubrir la ciudad, no es que la hubiese visto comenzar, pues estoy muy alejado de las ventanas si no que escucho las gotas golpear contra los cristales, sonrío un poco _"Que ironía… ahora llueve justo como lo hace dentro de mi"_

— **¿Puedo sentarme, con usted? —** son las palabras que interrumpen mis pensamientos, no levanto la mirada, quiero matarle… _"¿no es obvio que estoy sufriendo¡Quiero estar SOLO¡SOLO! Quiero apartarme de la realidad, olvidarme de la causante de mi sufrimiento, olvidarme de todo… incluso de mi" _empiezo a mover mi cabeza con intención de decirle todo lo anterior _"pero… ¿que pasa?"_ estoy inmóvil no siento mis fuerzas _"¿Quién es ella? Es tan hermosa… "_ Ni si quiera alcanzo a responderme, la chica se acerca a mi con una mirada muy dulce en su rostro y suavemente limpia las lagrimas de mis ojos **—No llores… estoy aquí—** dice mientras acaricia mi pelo con mucha delicadeza **— ¿Quién eres?— **respondo **— ¿importa?— **expresa ella mientras se sienta en la silla opuesta de la mesa sin dejar de mirarme con dulzura **—no, creo que no— **le sonrío, _"su aroma me es familiar… podría jurar que la conozco"_

—**Gracias por permitir que me siente aquí, esta todo lleno y quiero un buen café—** dice alegremente, giro mi cuello para poder ver mi alrededor, efectivamente la cafetería esta llena **—no hay problema, te entiendo yo también soy capaz de esperar horas con tal de tomar mi café en este sitio—** digo mirándole a los ojos _"¿por qué al verle he olvidado el motivo de mi llanto y ahora me siento tan dichoso?... esta sensación ¿acaso la conozco? _

— **¡Esta exquisito! —** exclama ella. Sin darme cuenta su café ha llegado a la mesa y he perdido el contacto con su mirada, vuelvo a sonreír **— Si, no hay mejor café que el que venden aquí—**

— **¿te gusta la lluvia? —** pregunta cerrando los ojos **— no mucho, creo que es triste y melancólica—** confieso sinceramente **—eso es por que no la has escuchado—** me dice aun sin abrir los ojos **—cierra tus ojos y pon atención la melodía que entonan las gotas no es para nada triste—** la miro algo confundido **—anda hazlo sino lo haces como comprobaras que lo que te digo es cierto— **_"se ve tan apacible… me gustaría tocar su rostro"_, cierro los ojos por un instante, pero me siento ridículo.

— **¿la oyes? Es una canción muy linda imprime mucha fuerza nada tiene que ver con sentirse triste, será mejor que salgamos, así podrás apreciarla mejor—** me indica mientras se pone de pie y toma mi mano jalándome para que yo haga lo mismo **— esta bien—** dejo el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salgo del lugar.

Aun llueve y sin embargo no siento las gotas mojarme…

Inexplicablemente ella ya esta del otro lado de la calle en el lindo jardín que se encuentra ahí, me mira alegremente y me indica con las manos que la siga.

He cruzado la calle pero ella ha desaparecido _"pero si solo he desviado la mirada un momento…"_

— **¡sorpresa! —**Me ha asustado pues apareció detrás de mí, volteo a verla, tiene una cara encantadora y no deja de reír por lo que me ha hecho así que empiezo a perseguirla **— ¡pequeña diablilla, me las pagaras! —**

— **no jajaja espera jajaja no me persigas jajaja— **dice mientras escapa de mi y se escuda tras un árbol **— claro que te persigo de esta no te salvas, ahora veras—** y logro atraparle sin embargo caemos al suelo y quedamos frente a frente yo he caído sobre ella, las risas cesan pero el tenerle tan cerca hace que mi corazón se aceleré… ella cierra los ojos y acerca sus labios a los míos, estoy tan nervioso…

Aun llueve y sin embargo, no siento las gotas mojarme, solo saboreo el dulce de sus labios y percibo la suave textura de su pelo…

El mágico momento esta a punto de acabarse, lo presiento y me aterra (...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues bien, aquí tienen el primer fic que publico en esta pagina, ojalá y les guste (aunque estoy afiliada desde hace mucho me gusta más leer fics :D quizá alguien me reconozca)

Como podrán percatarse este fic no da ningún detalle acerca de quienes son los protagonistas, por eso si quieren a una pareja en especial háganmelo saber mediante un Review así la pareja mas "nominada" se convertirá en la estrella o lo puedo dejar así y cada quien se imagina a quien quiera…

Se despide Setza-chan :P


	2. Apacible

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aquel día…**

Capitulo II. Apacible

Ha parado de llover…

Sus calidos labios se han ido separando poco a poco de los míos, ahora mis latidos han vuelto a la normalidad y no siento más temor.

—**Te encuentras muy mojado, será mejor que te cambies la ropa o tendrás un fuerte resfriado— **dice ella mientras acaricia mi rostro delicadamente** —Además, creo que si seguimos en esta posición podrían arrestarnos, después de todo estamos en un lugar publico—** ella sonríe picaramente, me sonrojo **—tienes razón, lo lamento—** contesto mientras me levanto, aun siento mis mejillas sonrosadas, _"Jamás me había sentido tan bien"_ estiro mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella la toma y se pone de pie **—¡Gracias!—** contesta **—Por nada—** sonrío.

Un extraño silencio nos acompaña mientras caminamos de la mano por la acera, el viento sopla apacible sobre nosotros y mueve dulcemente su cabello, no puedo dejar de contemplarla _"Es tan bella… y me siento tan dichoso estando a su lado… quizá deba decírselo"_ sin embargo ella voltea a verme, sonríe y me toma del brazo mientras recarga su cabeza en mi hombro dirigiendo su vista al frente _"mejor luego, no quiero interrumpir este momento, de cualquier modo no me molesta este silencio"_

Nuevamente una ligera ráfaga de aire nos envuelve…

"_El viento es agradable a pesar de que estoy mojado… es tan apacible"_ seguimos caminado tranquilos, ella aun no se aparta de mi lado. Miro a mi alrededor pero no reconozco el lugar _"¿tanto nos hemos alejado?"_ de cualquier forma la zona es muy linda, cada terreno tiene un hermoso jardín lleno de flores además, lo único que se escucha es el sonido de las hojas que son arrastradas suavemente por el viento, _"que sitio tan agradable, muy apropiado para vivir"_

El atardecer esta próximo a llegar…

— **¡Llegamos! —** Exclama deteniéndose y girando junto conmigo para después quedar frente a la entrada de una pequeña casa, mi acompañante se acera a la puerta, coloca la llave y consigue abrir **—pasa por favor, enseguida traigo una toalla y algo de ropa para que te cambies—** repentinamente desaparece entre la profundidad de la casa _"que rápida"_ entro en la casa, me quito los zapatos y tomo prestadas el par de pantuflas que hay en la entrada, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la primera habitación que para mi suerte es la sala.

—**Por favor toma asiento, en un momento estoy contigo—** le escucho decir desde las escaleras, sonrió y me dispongo a entrar en la habitación, pero hay algo que llama mi atención, sobre la mesa de centro hay un alajero de vidrio lleno de pétalos de rosas blancas curioso me acerco hasta él y dispuesto a abrirlo.

— **¿Quieres ver lo que hay ahí? —** aparece tras de mi, por segunda ves en el día ha logrado asustarme **— Conseguirás matarme—** contesto con voz baja y la mano en el pecho sintiendo las palpitaciones de mi corazón **—lo siento, esta vez no intentaba asustarte—** se disculpa con un dejo de tristeza, percibiendo esto giro para poder ver su rostro, ella me mira arrepentida, también me percato de que se ha cambiado de ropa y ahora viste un camisón largo.

— **Olvídalo, es solo que nadie había logrado asustarme tanto, aunque tampoco nadie había logrado hacerme sentir tan bien como tú—** acerco mis labios a los suyos y una ves mas pierdo la noción del tiempo…

Esta vez soy yo quien termina con el beso por falta de aire, aun así al abrir los ojos me encuentro sonriendo, justo como lo hace ella **—entonces ¿que es lo que decías que tiene adentro? —** refiriéndome al contenido del alajero **—jajaja pensé que lo habías olvidado—** dice divertida, se acerca a él y lo abre, dentro se encuentra un anillo de plata, era sencillo, no obstante poseía grabados muy extraños alrededor dando la impresión de ser una escritura muy antigua **—Es muy lindo¿por qué no lo usas? — **Pregunto curioso aunque ella pone una cara triste **—no lo hago por que ese anillo no es mío, el que me pertenecía lo he perdido y lamentablemente yo no puedo recuperarle—** lo dice con un dejo de melancolía, no se que decir _"como eres tonto"_ me recrimino.

—**Esto es para ti, aunque creo que ya no lo necesitas—** tomando del sofá una camisa holgada y un pantalón **—te equivocas aun estoy húmedo—** halo mi camisa.

—**Bien, entonces…—** es lo último que sale de sus labios pues otra ves están sobre los míos, sus manos se deslizan con pasión sobre mi cuerpo…

Afuera el viento sigue tan apacible como cuando caminábamos (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron un Review (y a los que no dejaron pero leyeron el fic también XD) sobre todo a Sofía-Princess de quien recibí mi primer Review n.n

También quiero decir que daré más tiempo para que sigan enviando a sus parejas favoritas. Igualmente me gustaría aclarar que este fic nunca estuvo planeado para alguna pareja en especial y si encuentran parecido con alguna es pura coincidencia (palabra de exploradora XD) lo intento hacer de tal manera que concuerde con la personalidad de cualquiera. (Recuerden que también esta la opción de que lo deje así hasta el final) Por cierto a quien se le hace raro la relación de estos dos sigan leyendo que pronto descubriran la causa…

ARIGATO GOSAIMASU! A digital-empress, Argen, Antotis, Crazymimato, Aome-Potter15, CLBAE, ilovekurama218, Philipa Aleshre, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi 

Muy pero muy agradecida Setza-chan n.n


	3. Recuerdo

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aquel día…**

_Aclaración:_ los personajes tienen entre 23 y 27 años (suficiente como para trabajar así que calculen la edad con su pareja favorita)

Capitulo III. Recuerdo

La noche fue perfecta, cada uno de los besos y caricias que compartimos en la oscuridad habían llegado a lo profundo de nuestras almas. Dejamos de ser dos cuerpos para convertirnos en un solo ser ya entrada la madrugada…

Recuerdo su cuerpo, su piel junto a la mía y todas las caricias que me dio. No hubo casi palabras, sin embargo, nuestros labios y manos hablaron por nosotros, nos dijimos tantas cosas…

"_¿Por qué?... ¿Cual era la causa de mi veneración hacia ella?"_ eran las preguntas que llenaban mi cabeza mientras ella se entregaba a mi y yo a ella…

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _pienso mientras intento abrir los ojos, pero la luz de la ventana no me lo permite, pongo una mano sobre mis ojos para protegerlos y me ruedo en sentido contrario a la ventana. Buscando su calor estiro mi brazo para tocarla una ves más, pero no puedo sentirla, solo esta su almohada.

Me levanto rápidamente y miro a mi alrededor _"¿Dónde estoy?" _vuelvo a preguntarme, quedo pasmado _"imposible… ¡esta es mi habitación!"_

Precipitadamente me pongo de pie y comienzo a vestirme con lo primero que encuentro, que es un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta, salgo corriendo de la habitación, abro y cierro puertas como loco mientras la busco en cada habitación del lugar _"No puede ser, no puede ser"_ pienso constantemente _"¿Qué estoy haciendo en mi departamento?" _me pregunto confundido.

Me detengo antes de llegar a la sala, agacho la mirada y sonrió incrédulo _"No puede ser… ¿todo fue un sueño?... pero… no, no pudo ser un sueño"_ comienzo a caminar lentamente con dirección al sofá y me siento, _"todo lo que viví junto a ella no pudo ser solo una alucinación mía, tengo que buscarla…" _

Corro a mi habitación y me cambio para salir.

"_Voy a encontrarla"_ y velozmente salgo de mi departamento, tomo el elevador y camino decidido hacia el lugar donde la conocí, mi cafetería favorita. _"¿Y si algo le sucedió? Imposible aunque así fuera entonces ¿Por qué me levante en mi recamara si se supone que dormí en su casa?"_ llego al lugar y abro la puerta _"espero no sea una broma de mal gusto" _es lo ultimo que pasa por mi cabeza al entrar en la cafetería.

—**Buenos días—** saludo y tomo asiento en una mesa.

—**Buenas tardes joven, ya pasan de las 12:00—** contesta la camarera.

—**Lo siento, buenas tardes—** digo un poco abochornado _"es verdad, hoy me he levantado muy tarde"_

—**No hay ningún problema, por cierto…—** me dice con una sonrisa mientras busca algo en su bolsillo

— **¿Si, que pasa? —** pregunto amablemente, ella saca un billete

— **Pues vera la última vez que usted estuvo aquí pago 2 tazas de café y solo bebió una, quizá llevaba prisa y olvido su cambio…—**

"_¿Cómo?"_ pienso sorprendido **—un momento, ¿es que acaso usted no sirvió el café a mi acompañante? —** le digo a la mesera intentando controlar mi miedo _"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"_ pienso algo desesperado

—**Disculpe, pero que yo recuerde usted estaba solo, sentado en la mesa del fondo—** mientras señala el lugar

"_¿Qué rayos esta pasando? No pude haberla alucinado, era real, lo era"_ me digo con las manos en la cabeza en signo de desesperación.

— **¿Le sucede algo malo? —** pregunta preocupada la empleada

—**No…disculpe he olvidado algo… por cierto quédese con el dinero era su propina—** me levanto de la mesa y salgo de ahí, dejando desconcertada a la mesera.

"_Imposible, simplemente imposible, ayer estuve aquí junto con ella, no puede ser que solo fuera una ilusión"_ cruzo la calle y comienzo a buscarla en el jardín de enfrente donde nos besamos por primera vez, aun no pierdo la esperanza de que ella aparezca detrás mío y me espante como de costumbre, pero no encuentro a nadie, así que decido buscar en otra parte…

"_Creo que es por aquí" _pienso mientras miro los edificios que según yo había visto en el camino hacia su casa _"se que lo recuerdo… solo tengo que cruzar en la esquina y estaré en la agradable calle donde todas las casas tienen un jardín hermoso"_

Me detengo en seco, he cruzado pero ya no puedo seguir he llegado a una calle sin continuación y frente a mi solo hay una pared _"Pero… yo lo recuerdo, recuerdo haber seguido por aquí hasta el final de la cuadra ¿Qué esta pasando?"_

"_Se que lo recuerdo…"_

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado de pie frente a este muro? En realidad no lo sé, solo estoy seguro de que no me he movido de aquí… me parece tan irreal, tan ilógico, por mas que lo miro no encuentro una razón para que este ahí, justo como yo.

De repente una ventisca logra despertarme del trance _"será mejor que me vaya" _

Voy por las calles sin mirar a nadie, solo observo mis zapatos y lo "extraño" que es el suelo, no quiero pensar en otra cosa, _"ni siquiera tengo hambre y eso que no desayune nada y por la posición de mi sombra ya pasan de las 3, supongo que comeré llegando a casa" _me detengo estoy frente a mi edificio, ahora que lo veo bien si que es alto _"lo bueno es que alguien invento los elevadores" _entro en el inmueble y tomo el susodicho.

"_Vacío"_ oprimo el botón del piso 10 y recargo mi frente en las puertas del elevador ya cerradas **— ¡Maldita mi suerte! — **grito enojado y golpeo con mi puño la superficie de la puerta apretando los parpados.

Las puertas se abren, salgo del elevador, estoy cansado malhumorado conmigo…

Entro mi departamento, me quito los zapatos y me pongo las pantuflas voy a la sala y sin mas me tumbo en el sillón mirando al techo _"imbecil, eres un imbecil era tan obvio… después de todo no podía ser verdad"_ me recrimino con coraje.

Algo llama mi atención…

Sobre la mesa de centro esta el alajero de cristal lleno de pétalos blancos, me acerco a él… sonrío dentro de él esta el anillo de plata (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues aquí tienen el tercer capitulo, deseo que les haya agradado n.n (de seguro están confundidos, no se preocupen en el próximo capitulo mas aclaraciones)

También quería decirles que hay varias parejas empatadas y por lo tanto he decidido tomando en cuenta sus comentarios, que será mejor que la historia continúe así hasta el final (el cual ya esta cerca) sin embargo, sus votos no fueron en vano, pues les aviso que ya tengo varios borradores de fics donde cada pareja que nominaron tendrá una historia propia.

Así que espero sus comentarios y ójala les agrade mi idea (por cierto Philipa Aleshre ójala y haya quedado mejor la escritura del fic nn)

Muchísimas gracias a ilovekurama218, digital-empress, Hinataxkenji, CLBAE, Antotis, Fairy Mary Philipa Aleshre, assilem mimato y taty

Nos leemos pronto.

Esperando recibir algún Review Setza-chan


	4. Reencuentro

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aquel día…**

_Aclaración:_ los personajes tienen entre 23 y 27 años (suficiente como para trabajar :P así que calculen la edad con su pareja favorita)

Capitulo IV. Reencuentro

"_¿Llueve?"_ pregunto, me encuentro hincado con las manos a los costados y mirando el suelo que esta completamente mojado, puedo sentir claramente que la lluvia cae sobre mi y me empapa, no reacciono _"¿Qué es este lugar?"_ pienso levantando lentamente mi cabeza para poder mirar mi alrededor… pero no veo nada todo esta oscuro, no hay nadie, solo me acompaña el sonido de las gotas que golpean contra mi cuerpo _"¿Donde estoy?" _vuelvo a cuestionarme, sin embargo no trato de moverme… creo divisar algo _"¿Quién es?"_ la silueta se acerca a mi pero al igual que el lugar es muy oscura, gris, a penas puedo distinguirla…

—**Promételo, promete que volverás a mi lado—** escucho decir a la sombra con voz de mujer

—**Lo haré, es una promesa no importa lo que pase al final estaremos juntos—** contesto, se que es mi voz pero extrañamente no siento mis labios moverse ni si quiera me he puesto en pie _"¿Qué pasa?"_ pienso con desesperación e intento levantar mi brazo para alcanzar la silueta, pero esta se aleja, mis movimientos son muy lentos intento mover los labios _"no lo lograre…necesito decir algo, necesito saber quien es… ¡por favor espera!"_

— **¡Gracias! —** es lo ultimo que escucho decir a la figura antes de que desaparezca por completo…

— **¡SEÑOR TIENE UNA LLAMADA! —** escucho gritar desesperadamente a mi secretaria

— **¿Me quede dormido otra vez? —** pregunto reincorporándome y tallando mis ojos para después mirar a Maya la mujer que hace unos momentos me levantara

— **Así es señor¿esta seguro que se encuentra bien¿Quiere que llame a un medico? — **dice preocupada, mientras yo me dispongo a contestar el teléfono, pero al levantar el susodicho, el sonido me indica que ya han colgado

— **¡Grandioso! — **digo dejando el teléfono en su lugar e ignorando por completo a mi secretaria me pongo de pie y salgo de la oficina, ella me sigue

— **Disculpe que insista señor pero no es normal en usted quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio— **dice ella, yo tomo un vaso y me sirvo agua, después la bebo ante una muy desconcertada Maya

—**Lo siento, es que me desvelé el fin de semana—** agrego sonriendo, dejo el vaso en su lugar y vuelvo a la oficina y me siento, nuevamente ella me sigue **— por cierto ¿el próximo mes nace? —** le cuestiono, refiriéndome a su bebé pues ella esta embarazada, aunque su novio la dejo cuando lo supo ella jamás pensó en no tener a su nene y por eso creo que será una gran madre.

— **¡Si! —** contesta entusiasmada y acaricia su abultado vientre con mucha ternura **—pero no cambie la conversación, a usted le pasa algo y no me iré hasta descubrir que es—** concluye con firmeza, tiene esa costumbre de tratarme como si fuera su hermano menor ya que ella es 5 años mas grande, hay ocasiones en que eso me inquieta pero a decir verdad es una buena amiga

—**Veamos… como te lo digo…—** expreso desinteresadamente y acomodo el monitor de mi computadora _"lo siento Maya pero no puedo decírtelo, tendré que inventar algo" _piensono obstante alguien interrumpe fingiendo toser, Maya y yo volteamos hacia la entrada de la oficina… _"Imposible"_ es lo que pasa por mi mente al descubrir incrédulo a la persona que ha llegado

— **¡Buen día! — **dice cortésmente la recién llegada, yo le miro desconfiado y con recelo, el ambiente se pone tenso

—**Buen día señorita—** contesta Maya, voltea a verme sorprendida después la mira a ella y finalmente decide salir de la oficina **—con su permiso—** es lo ultimo que dice al cerrar la puerta

— **¿Cuanto tiempo mas pretendes mirarme así? —** pregunta en tono conciliatorio y tomando asiento frente al escritorio, desvío mi mirada hacia la computadora y empiezo a escribir en ella

—**Pensé que tú y yo no teníamos nada más de que hablar, fuiste muy clara cuando decidiste que nos separáramos—** contesto tajante y muy serio, sigo escribiendo

—**Lo sé—** dice agachando la mirada **— y es por eso que estoy aquí… yo cometí un error y estoy muy arrepentida, no sabes cuanta falta me haces—** concluye, dejo de escribir y extiendo mis manos sobre el tablero… sonrío al mirar el anillo de plata que llevo puesto en la mano derecha, y lentamente volteo para observar a la mujer que una ves pensé había amado

—**Sabes…— **ella levanta la cabeza y le sonrío para después empezar a hablar **—cuando tu me dejaste estaba completamente destrozado, me preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal¿Por qué razón me abandonaste? Y lamentablemente no encontré las respuestas… por que estaba haciendo las preguntas equivocadas…— **ella me interrumpe

— **¿Entonces, me darás otra oportunidad? —** pregunta ella con una sonrisa tierna, la miro aun no dejo de sonreírle y prosigo mi dialogo

—**Las preguntas correctas eran ¿realmente te amo¿Eres tú quien debe estar conmigo?... y la respuesta simplemente es No—** concluyo pasivamente

—**Pero… no lo entiendo… ¿que te pasó?—** dice incrédula mientras me mira implorante

—**Sinceramente no lo sé…—** respondo melancólico y vuelvo a mirar el anillo en mi dedo **—pero tampoco creo que lo entiendas—** agrego, lagrimas empiezan a surgir de sus ojos, me pongo de pie y acercándome a ella le beso la frente

— **¡Gracias! —** le susurro en el oído y me alejo de ella **—puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que creas necesario Maya te atenderá—** camino hasta la puerta con intención de retirarme

— **¿Por qué me agradeces? — **pregunta ella con voz entrecortada por el llanto, no voltea a verme

—**Por que si no fuera por ti, jamás la hubiese encontrado—** terminando con la conversación me retiro del lugar

—**Maya, saldré a comer encárgate de todo por favor—** digo seriamente mientras me pongo una gabardina

—**Pero señor…—** contesta Maya sorprendida

—**Por favor—** le interrumpo secamente antes de que pueda seguir hablando y me retiro de ahí

"_¿Un milagro? No lo creo, los milagros ocurren en navidad y estamos en pleno otoño"_ pienso estando ya en la calle e instintivamente froto con delicadeza mi anillo _"creo que iré a la cafetería…"_ empiezo a caminar (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero la escuela me tenía muy atareada y no había tenido tiempo de pasar en limpio este capitulo, es que primero lo escribo en un cuaderno y luego en la computadora :D. Aunque espero que haya valido la pena toda esta espera (yo creo que no T-T)

Ojalá les agrade y me dejen un Review para ver que les pareció, en cuanto a lo de los personajes que salieron pues ya saben imagínense a la secretaria y a la exnovia como quieran, también el trabajo que quieran, trate de que concordara con cualquier oficio ya que según yo la mayoría de los trabajos pueden hacerse en una oficina…

MUCHAS GRACIAS A ilovekurama218, CLBAE, Antotis, digitalempress, Fairy Mary y Philipa Aleshre por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz n.n también agradezco a quien lee el fic y no deja Review (digo ¿no?)

Arrepentida por la tardanza Setza-chan


	5. Sueño

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aquel día…**

_Aclaración:_ los personajes tienen entre 23 y 27 años (suficiente como para trabajar :P así que calculen la edad con su pareja favorita)

Capitulo V. Sueño

"_¿Llueve?"_ pregunto, me encuentro hincado con las manos a los costados y mirando el suelo que esta completamente mojado, puedo sentir claramente que la lluvia cae sobre mi y me empapa, no reacciono _"¿Qué es este lugar?"_ pienso levantando lentamente mi cabeza para poder mirar mi alrededor… de pronto las gotas de lluvia se convierten en hojas que comienzan a plagar el suelo antes mojado, _"¿Donde estoy?" _vuelvo a cuestionarme mis ojos se posan en el árbol que esta junto a mi _"yo conozco este lugar… pero… "_ A lo lejos creo divisar algo, una sombra _"¿Quién es?"_ la silueta se acerca a mi pero al igual que el lugar es muy oscura, gris, a penas puedo distinguirla…

—**Promételo, promete que volverás a mi lado—** escucho decir a la sombra con voz de mujer

—**Lo haré, es una promesa no importa lo que pase al final estaremos juntos—** contesto, se que es mi voz pero extrañamente no siento mis labios moverse ni si quiera me he puesto en pie _"¿Qué pasa?"_ pienso con desesperación e intento levantar mi brazo para alcanzar la silueta, pero esta se aleja, mis movimientos son muy lentos, intento mover los labios _"no lo lograre… necesito decir algo, necesito saber quien es… ¡por favor espera!"_

— **¡Gracias! —** Es lo último que escucho decir a la figura antes de que desaparezca por completo…

— **¿Se encuentra bien joven? —** pregunta preocupada la mesera que con suaves golpecitos intenta despertarme

— **Si, lo siento… no he dormido muy bien, estoy algo cansado—** agregó mientras tallo mis ojos y me reincorporo por completo

—**Menos mal que aquí le traigo su café bien cargado—** dice ella con una sonrisa y dejando mí orden en el lugar en el que estuve dormido, la mesa

—**Gracias—** digo yo y tomo un poco de la taza **—si que esta cargado— **expreso mientras hago un gesto de desagrado por el sabor tan fuerte del café, pero la mesera solo ríe

—**Lo siento—** dice apenada al notar que la miro un poco molesto, yo no contesto y me acabo el café de un solo golpe

—**No hay problema—** digo al fin, ella me mira sorprendida

—**Disculpe, pero… ¿no le quemó? —** pregunta, yo solo le sonrió

—**No—** contesto **—estoy acostumbrado a las cosas calientes—** concluyo con tranquilidad, y busco en mi bolsillo algo de cambio, se lo entrego a la camarera **—muchas gracias por tu atención hasta luego—** digo mientras me pongo en pie y pretendo dirigirme a la salida

—**Por nada—** contesta la chica con agrado, pero al buscar en su dental mi cambio, encuentra un papel **— ¡es cierto! esto es para usted—** dice estirando su mano entregándome la nota **—lo dejo, aquel día que se fue apurado—** agrega _"¿Qué? No recuerdo haber…"_ pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando al desdoblar el papel descubro que solo tiene una hoja de árbol, igual a las de mis sueños

— **¿Le gustan los olmos? —** cuestiona la mesera

— **¿esta hoja es de un olmo? —** pregunto confundido

—**Así es—** contesta ella y me entrega el cambio **—Hasta luego y muchas gracias por su propina—** concluye ella con una sonrisa y se aleja para atender otra mesa… salgo del lugar

"_No me lo explico, yo no recuerdo haber dejado esto aquella ves…"_ pienso mientras camino sin rumbo por la calle solitaria y miro ensimismado la hoja de olmo que llevo en la mano _"¿qué significa?"_ sin embargo el llanto de una pequeña niña logra que vuelva a la realidad, la nena se encuentra sentada abrazando sus rodillas y sobre la acera. Tiernamente me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado _"vaya, tu punto débil son los niños"_ me digo antes de hablar

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —** pregunto poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza, la niña levanta lentamente su mirada…

—**Yo… yo, tire mi helado—** dice tallando sus ojos y señala a la calle, donde efectivamente esta su helado **—era mi favorito—** añade sollozando, le sonrió

—**No te preocupes, dime donde lo compraste y yo me encargo de reponerlo—** sugiero y me paro estirando mi mano hacia la pequeña

— **¿De verdad? —** duda ella aunque sus ojos están llenos de ilusión

—**Por supuesto—** digo, la nena me da su mano y después de un corto "es por aquí" ella y yo cruzamos la calle, pasados unos minutos de ir caminar llegamos a la heladería. La pequeña se suelta y se dirige al mostrador muy entusiasmada, yo le sigo un poco abochornado pues el señor que atiende me ha mirado con ojos de "¿es su hija? pero si no se parecen"

—**Me da por favor un cono de helado de mango—** indica tiernamente la niña que voltea a mirarme muy contenta se acerca hasta mi y me jala del brazo hasta los congeladores **—tu también tienes que probar uno, aquí hay helados de todos los sabores—** dice con una adorable sonrisa y me suelta del brazo

—**Claro… veamos… ¿tiene de piña? —** indago

—**Claramente—** responde el señor **— ¿quiere una bola o dos? —** agrega mientras le entrega su cono a la pequeñita

—**Una por favor—** indico y volteo a ver a la niñita que lame muy contenta su helado

—**Aquí tiene—** dice el propietario del lugar y me da el mantecado que pedí, yo lo tomo y una ves mas busco en mi bolsillo un billete para pagar, lo encuentro y se lo entrego al hombre, este lo guarda en su caja y toma el cambio, se dirige a mi y me lo entrega.

— **¡Gracias! —** Me dice alegre la niña al salir del lugar **— ¡Muchas gracias! —** repite ella y lame su mantecado una ves mas

—**No hay problema—** le respondo con una sonrisa **—Pero dime ¿donde vives y por que estas sola? —** pregunto, la pequeñita se detiene

— **¡Es verdad! vamos en sentido contrario, ven…—** concluye y me jala del brazo para que camine junto con ella. Unas cuantas cuadras más adelante nos detenemos frente a una tienda de antigüedades que curiosamente se llama "Hoja de Olmo" (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ojalá y les guste por que quizá el próximo sea el ultimo de esta historia (digo quizá por que no se si dividir el final en dos capis o solo en uno n.n) así que pronto vendrán todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes así que no pierdan la pista (aunque creo que ya varias se han de haber dado cuenta ya de lo que esta sucediendo)

Por cierto también aprovecho para avisar que talvez la próxima semana empezaré con la publicación de los fics con las parejas nominadas empezando con las que empataron con mas votos a las que tienen menos.

ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!!!! A ilovekurama218, Antotis, Philipa Aleshre, Fairy Mary y a digital-empress de verdad les agradezco mucho sus comentarios

Saludos Setza-chan +u+


	6. Verdad

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aquel día…**

Capitulo VI. Verdad

— **¿Hoja de olmo? —** murmuro mas para mi que para alguien mas _"esto ya no es normal"_ pienso

—**es grande ¿verdad? —** dice la niña refiriéndose al anuncio que indica el nombre del lugar, me había quedado tan pasmado con la sorpresa que olvide a la pequeña, de pronto una mujer de mediana edad sale del establecimiento y sin decir mucho se abalanza sobre la niñita y le abraza con mucho cariño mientras permanece en cuclillas

—**Ingrid… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dijiste que solo irías por un helado…—** menciona la señora aun sin dejar de abrazar a la nenita _"¿Ingrid?… vaya jamás pensé que se llamara así"_ me cuestiono mientras miro la escena

—**Perdón mami pero mira aquí esta el helado… él me lo compro—** explica la criatura mientras se aleja de su madre y me señala sonriendo. La mujer me mira

— **¡Oh! —** Exclama reincorporándose **—disculpe no le había visto… no se que haya pasado pero le agradezco mucho su amabilidad al haber traído a mi hija hasta aquí y comprarle un helado—** dice la madre de Ingrid con el cuerpo inclinado en forma de agradecimiento

—**No hay problema—** contesto sonriendo **—su hija es muy agradable—** agrego

La señora se endereza y también sonríe después pone una cara seria al ver el anillo que llevo puesto en la mano

—**Disculpe pero… ¿Dónde consiguió ese objeto? —** pregunta algo preocupada, su pregunta me sorprende y no sé que decir

— **¿esto? pues por ahí…—** contesto algo nervioso. La pequeña interrumpe

— **¿Verdad que las figuras que tiene dibujadas se parecen a las de la caja? —** la madre ve a su hija y asiente con la cabeza, enseguida vuelve su mirada a mi y sonríe

— **¿le gustaría entrar a la tienda? Hay algo que creo le interesara mucho—**

— **¡Si vamos! Mamá te dará galletas y leche muy ricas—** exclama la niña alegremente. Yo miro mi anillo por un momento y contesto

— **¿Por qué no? Gracias— **

Dentro del lugar hay muchos artefactos y objetos extraños, incluso el ambiente es misterioso, no puedo evitar mirar a todas partes

—**Por favor síganos por aquí—** indica la mujer que ha abierto una portezuela detrás del mostrador que al parecer da a la trastienda

—**Claro—** digo y comienzo a seguirlas

Ya instalado en una pequeña sala y un vaso con leche y galletas frente a mi, e Ingrid sentada a mi lado comiéndolas, miro a la mujer salir de una habitación aledaña a la que me encuentro con una cajilla de madera entre las manos, después se acerca y la coloca en la mesita de centro, se arrodilla de modo que me mira el rostro directamente

— **¿lo ve? —** Pregunta mientras señala los grabados de la caja **—son muy parecidos a los de su anillo—** agrega. Miro al susodicho después vuelvo a ver la caja

—**Si, pero… yo jamás había visto estos símbolos—** digo francamente

—**En realidad no los recuerda—** explica la mujer. Le miro confundido

— **¿Perdón? — **

—**Vera… este pequeño cofre encierra una hermosa historia que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, en la época feudal del Japón, cuando existían princesas y guerreros, la era de los amores imposibles y las promesas eternas—** comento la señora. Le veo sorprendido y arqueo la ceja, ella continua **—dentro de esta caja hay una promesa de amor incondicional de una antigua princesa, hija de una feudal muy poderoso y bondadoso quien comprometió a su bella heredera con el joven y apuesto terrateniente del feudo vecino, este chico era un guerrero valeroso y muy bueno. La joven princesa y él habían estado muy enamorados desde niños pues sus padres siempre fueron amigos y sus feudos permanecían en paz. Sin embargo, incluso en el pasado, la maldad existía y estaba representada en el dueño de las tierras del norte quien siempre deseo a la princesa a pesar de duplicarle la edad. Cuando el malvado se entero del matrimonio de los jóvenes, este estalló en rabia y decidió atacar con sus soldados al feudo del príncipe.****Dicen que antes de partir a la batalla el apuesto guerrero se despidió de su amada prometiendo que volvería a su lado y le entregó un anillo de plata idéntico al que él portaba como símbolo de su juramento, todo esto bajo la sombra y cuidado de un fuerte y bello olmo—** la mujer se detiene y me mira fijamente, yo agacho la cabeza y de mi bolsillo saco el trozo de papel que me dieron en la cafetería, de dentro de él obtengo aquella hoja verde, la miro y después alzo mi cabeza para poder decir

—**Un olmo, con hojas como esta supongo…— **

—**Justo así— **

— **¿Qué fue lo que paso con la princesa? —** pregunto

—**Esa es la parte triste… días después de que el muchacho partiera a la batalla uno de los mensajeros del maldito terrateniente llego al feudo de la princesa con una carta, la cual informaba de la muerte de su amado pues uno de sus soldados le había traicionado y le tendió una trampa… y como prueba de que era verdad, el anillo de plata del chico le fue entregado a la mucha. Esta completamente destrozada y en vista de que pronto el malvado vendría a llevársela, busco un hermoso alajero de cristal, lo lleno de pétalos blancos y con todo el dolor de su alma escribió una ultima carta, después se quito su anillo y junto con el de su amado lo introdujo en la caja de vidrio, la cerro con dulzura y con una daga ella misma se dio muerte— **la mujer agacha la cabeza y yo simplemente siento una gran presión en el pecho, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, la señora continua …**—al llegar el horrible hombre descubre con horror el cadáver de la princesa y el alajero de cristal, lleno de ira lee la ultima carta de la joven en donde expresa el deseo de permanecer junto a su amado aun siendo en el otro mundo, por lo que el terrateniente lleno de odio manda a traer un cofre de madera y en él encierra la carta y el anillo de la princesa, después de sellarlo ordena a una sirvienta deshacerse del alajero...--**

—**Pero… ¿Por qué hizo eso? —** pregunto confundido

—**El que los dos anillos estuvieran juntos significaba que las almas también lo estarían—** responde ella

—**Entonces ¿el sujeto buscaba todo lo contrario? —**

—**Así es, esa seria su mayor venganza…— **

Un silencio sepulcral se crea en la habitación…

—**Pero no todo es malo— **habla por fin la pequeña Ingrid **—olvidas el alajero—** concluye con una sonrisa

—**Es verdad—** digo y pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza_ "yo poseo ese alajero y sobre todo tengo el anillo"_ pienso feliz

—**Como las almas de los jóvenes amantes no pudieron estar juntas en la muerte, están destinadas a reencarnar y encontrarse—** dice calidamente la madre de Ingrid **—Tome, esto es suyo—** agrega entregándome el cofrecillo de madera **—supongo que sabe lo que tiene que hacer— **concluye

—**Si—** afirmo melancólico y recibo el objeto. Suspiro (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Sorprendidas? Supongo que si (o quizá no :P ) como verán decidí repartir el final en dos capítulos así que el próximo será la despedida de esta historia así que no se la pierdan.

Gracias a todas quienes me dejaron un Review n.n nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

Muy feliz Setza-chan :D


	7. Por siempre

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aquel día…**

_Aclaración:_ aquello que tenga comillas y este resaltado con negritas son las palabras que recuerda nuestro protagonista y que le dijo alguna vez la chica n.n

Capitulo Final. Por siempre

Ha comenzado a llover y las gotas golpean suavemente el vidrio de la ventana, hace unos minutos que he llegado a mi hogar y ahora mismo me encuentro sentado en la orilla de mi cama. Sobre mis piernas sostengo el cofre de madera que obtuve junto con la verdad… una verdad que pareciese ilógica…

"_Un cobarde… eso es lo que soy¿por qué tengo tanto miedo de abrirla?"_ cierro los parpados, la lluvia empieza a ser más constante y por lo tanto la melodía que crea también… _"tu me enseñaste a escucharla"_

"**¿te gusta la lluvia?... cierra tus ojos y pon atención la melodía que entonan las gotas no es para nada triste…" **

"_Tu voz, como olvidarla" _Sonrío.

"**¡sorpresa!... no jajaja espera jajaja no me persigas jajaja…"**

"_Tu sonrisa…"_

"**no lo uso por que ese anillo no es mío, el que me pertenecía lo he perdido y lamentablemente yo no puedo recuperarle…**"

Abro los ojos de golpe _"ya lo he recuperado" _pienso y vuelvo a mirar la caja que tengo en las manos, suspiro y sin mas rodeo le quito la tapa.

Dentro del recipiente se encuentra un pedazo de pergamino bastante amarillento por su antigüedad, lo saco con cuidado y le empiezo a desdoblar, no puedo evitar sonreír una vez que descubro que hay algo escrito en él…

_Amado señor…_

_Estoy tan destrozada, hace unas horas que recibí el anuncio de su muerte y su anillo… aun siento mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, y es que no puedo entender por que tuvo que suceder…_

_Intento ser fuerte… por que estoy segura que usted jamás rompió su promesa, aquella que hicimos bajo el "gran Olmo"… puesto que ya había vencido al enemigo y quería volver a mi lado… pero ese sucio hombre aquel al que le dio su confianza, le traiciono…_

_Quizá ese maldito terrateniente venga en camino, espero pueda perdonar lo que voy hacer, pero es que sin usted, sin ti, ya no necesito la vida… es por eso que quiero estar contigo por siempre aun que sea después de muerta…_

_Te amo._

Una de mis lágrimas ha mojado la carta.

—**Yo también te amo—** digo con voz entrecortada y vuelvo a cerrar los parpados

De repente varias imágenes han comenzado a pasar por mi mente, veo el gran Olmo y como es que estoy poniendo el anillo de plata en su dedo para después abrazarnos con dulzura, las escenas de la batalla contra los guerreros enemigos y lo difícil que fue obtener la victoria… y justo entonces un dolor en el pecho me hace gritar…

La lluvia cesa.

Mi mirada fija sobre el fondo de la caja y una de mis manos sobre mi pecho mientras mi respiración deja de ser agitada, es como si hubiese despertado después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Empiezo a mover mi mano con lentitud con dirección a la caja que a pesar de todo aun sigue en mis piernas, logro cogerlo y con mucho cuidado extraigo el hermoso anillo que tanto espero para estar junto a su gemelo, lo observo un instante y me acerco para besar con dulzura aquel preciado objeto _"estoy tan feliz" _

Algo impresionante ha pasado y es que mientras yo besaba el anillo tanto la caja de madera como el pergamino se han desvanecido, desapareciendo como un espejismo…

Sin darme cuenta el alajero de cristal surgió junto a mí, con una sonrisa me dispongo a abrirlo y una ves que he acomodado los blancos pétalos, coloco los dos anillos dentro _"así es como siempre debieron estar"_ pienso al cerrar la tapa. Me pongo de pie y aun con una sonrisa salgo de mi recamara dejando sobe mi cama el mas grande de mis tesoros, quiero salir…

—**Que bien se siente— **murmuro una vez que estoy fuera de el edifico y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno. A pesar de que el ambiente es húmedo y la temperatura algo baja creo es muy agradable _"después de todo estamos en otoño"_ sigo caminado mientras observo los automóviles pasar por la calle y la gente que entra y sale de los distintas tiendas que hay. No sé por que pero me siento algo extraño, aliviado y triste a la vez _"como divago"_ pienso.

— **¡Señor!—** escucho gritar a una voz conocida, así que me detengo y giro para ver quien es

— **¿Maya?—** digo confundido

—**Que bueno que esta bien—** contesta ya frente a mi

—**Lo siento, no regrese después de ir a comer—** comento seriamente

—**No se preocupe, supuse que no regresaría… pero realmente me alegro que ya se encuentre mejor—** dice con un gran sonrisa

—**Claro—** y también sonrío **— ¿ocurrió algo importante en mi ausencia?—** pregunto

—**No, en realidad no, ya que yo me ocupe de todo—** contesta Maya

—**Gracias—**

—**Ni que lo diga después tendrá que contarme con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió entre usted y su "ex" así que mejor váyalo preparando—** dice ella mientras comienza a alejarse **— ¡Nos vemos jefe!— **

"_Cuanta energía y eso que esta embarazada"_ cavilo empezando a caminar nuevamente, hasta que me doy cuenta que he llegado a un parque con columpios _"creo que me columpiare un rato, al fin que no hay nadie"_ y me dirijo a los susodichos. Comienzo a mecerme con suavidad.

El viento sopla con más fuerza y tira algunas hojas del enorme árbol que se encuentra en el parquecillo, detengo el columpio estupefacto al notar que este es un Olmo.

Una ráfaga más fuerte que la anterior me obliga a cerrar los ojos y sin previo aviso algo se estampa en mi rostro.

El aire cesa.

"_Este aroma…"_ mi corazón se acelera, retiro la prenda de mi cara y me doy cuenta que es una linda bufanda color blanco _"Imposible… este aroma"_ alguien corre hacia aquí y yo me levanto del columpio _"no puedo estar equivocado, ese rostro… su cabello"_

……………..

—**Lo siento, es que el aire se la llevo—** digo algo agitada y con el cuerpo inclinado en signo de disculpa _"que suerte que alguien atrapo mi bufanda"_ pienso

—**No tienes por que disculparte no me hizo daño— **contesta el joven con gran amabilidad, me enderezo y quedo pasmada _"pero que me pasa… ¿Quién es él? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué creo que lo conozco?..."_

"**_Si el amor es la mayor de las pasiones, es porque las reúne a todas en sí"_ —_Balzac_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno después de un siglo (realmente lo siento mucho T-T) he aquí el final de esta historia que espero les haya agradado.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento al señor Carlos Fuentes por haber escrito "Aura" ya que esta historia fue la que me inspiro para comenzar este Fic (lo sé no tiene sentido agradecer eso pero realmente quería hacerlo )

Ahora si, lo mas importante… ARIGATO GOSAIMAS a Antotis, L.I.T, CLBAE, digital-empress, Fairy Mary, Philipa Aleshre, Kyoko-4ever, Argen, assilem mimato, CrazyMimato, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, Kozumi-Takari-Taiora-Mimato, Aome-Potter15, Sofia-Princess, taty, estefania y JoSe. Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón pues gracias a sus comentarios es que seguí y seguiré escribiendo. Solo espero volverlos a encontrar en alguna otra ocasión.

Por cierto solo como dato (ya que había quedado que esta historia no tendría pareja definitiva) la pareja que recibió más votos fue el Takari :D

Hasta pronto.

Con gran alegría Setza-chan n.n


End file.
